


Where do we go from here?

by Jibin_Soseoldream



Category: AOMG, K-pop, Khiphop
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibin_Soseoldream/pseuds/Jibin_Soseoldream
Summary: All Hoody wanted to do was focus on her music and do her own thing. She didn't expect to fall in love with anyone. In this crazy, emotional rollercoaster ride called life, it all started that one night. Captivated by Gray's performance at Secret Society, Hoody started to develop feelings for AOMG’s up-and-coming producer and artist. What will happen when she ends up at the same company, working together in the same studio as Gray? Will Gray ever know about Hoody's feelings and reciprocate them back? Or will their relationship stay as sunbae-dongseng?





	1. Forward

 

*Hoody's teaser*

 

As a beautiful piano melody echoed throughout the room, it was followed by angelic vocals that harmonized together. There was a girl who was sitting at her piano singing passionately while she played her song. "Wow! That sounds amazing!" Jessi said as she entered the room and sat on the bed. Hoody stopped playing and gave a smile to her best friend and roommate. "Thanks! I just hope that it goes well and maybe I'll finally get signed," Hoody replied. "Don't worry about it too much, you'll be fine. They'd be crazy not to sign you 'cause you are talented! It's gonna be lit!" The two giggled at Jessi's comment. "You're right, but i can't wait to watch your performance, too! You always slay!" Hoody joked, mentioning Ssenunni. A few minutes later, they decided to go to bed since it was past midnight.

*Gray's teaser*

 

Gray was in the studio working on some new music until he heard one of the AOMG staff asking a crazy fan to leave. The crazed fan kept on insisting to see Gray and find out why her letter was in the trash. "Oppa! You can't ignore me forever, I'll keep following you no matter how long it takes! Hey, let go of me! You... and...I... are meant to be together!” the girl screamed as she was being escorted out of the building by security. Gray didn't say a word and watched the fan get escorted out. He then felt someone pat him on the shoulder. Turning to see who it was, he discovered it was Loco. "Did you know that girl or something?" Loco asked. "Kind of…We went to high school together. Anyway, what's up?” Gray asked, scratching the back of his neck. Loco nodded his headed then asked if he wanted to go out to eat with others. “Yeah, sure, let me just grab my phone real quick.”


	2. Chapter One

As a beautiful piano melody echoed throughout the room, it was followed by angelic vocals that harmonized together. There was a girl who was sitting at her piano singing passionately while she played her song.

"Wow! That sounds amazing!" Jessi said as she entered the room and sat on the bed. Hoody stopped playing and gave a smile to her best friend and roommate.  
"Thanks! I just hope that it goes well and maybe I'll finally get signed," Hoody replied.

"Don't worry about it too much, you'll be fine. They'd be crazy not to sign you 'cause you are talented! It's gonna be lit!" The two giggled at Jessi's comment.

"You're right, but i can't wait to watch your performance, too! You always slay!" Hoody joked, mentioning Ssenunni. A few minutes later, they decided to go to bed since it was past midnight.

The next day came and it was the day that both of the girls we're going to be performing at Secret Society.

*beep!* *beep!* the sound of Hoody's phone alarm went off.

"Ughh! What's today? Oh yeah, it's my last day working part-time at the coffee shop," Hoody sleepily said as she sat up and ran her fingers through her messy hair. There was a moment of silence until she heard Jessi calling out to her.

"Hyun Jung-ah! Are you awake yet? Well I made you breakfast since I'm leaving for my photoshoot with Dok2 now. And don't forget, we got sound check later," Jessi informed her friend.

"Thanks Unnie! And good luck at the photoshoot. Fighting!" Hoody shouted loud enough for Jessi to hear as she started getting herself ready.

An hour later, Hoody was now working her shift at the coffee shop.

"One Ice Americano," a customer ordered.

Hoody quickly served the customer, seeing a long line starting to form. Moments later, the line was gone and as the day progressed, business became chill. Then something caught her eye as she looked up from cleaning the counter. The bell chimed and walked in a good looking guy with a hat on and headphones around his neck. He was checking his surroundings as if someone was following him. Next, she finished putting the cleaning supplies away and went to the register to take his order.

"Hi! What can I get you?" Hyun Jung brightly smiled. After serving the guy, she decided to sit down at one of the empty tables for a little break. Then, the manager came up to Hyun Jung and thanked her for her hard work. The manager told her that she could leave early. Soon after leaving the coffee shop, she made her way to the venue for sound check.


	3. Chapter Two

  
"Ah-ah, microphone check!"

The AOMG artists were walking around the stage, testing out the mics. It had been almost two hours since they've been in sound check, so when Gray got a little break, he decided to buy some snacks and drinks from a nearby coffee shop. It didn't take long getting there but he felt a little tense hoping that you-know-who wouldn't follow him. That was why he was in disguise.

Just before going inside the coffee shop, he looked around his surroundings to make sure it was clear. Next, he stepped inside and the bell chimed. It made the girl who was cleaning the counter look up. As he walked up to the counter to order, he pulled off his hood and earphones. The girl brightly smiled at him as she took his order. He thought that she was pretty. A few minutes later, after paying and getting his order, he started heading back to Secret Society.

Moments after Gray had already came back, and everyone was done eating, they then continued to finish up their sound check.

"OK! We're good!" Jay Park said after watching Loco perform his last song. As sound check came to an end, Gray bid each member goodbye as they were going to their respective schedules.

Several hours later, Gray was in the studio working on some new music. He was then interrupted when he heard one of the AOMG staff asking a crazy fan to leave. The crazed fan kept on insisting to see Gray to find out why her letter was in the trash.

"Oppa! You can't ignore me forever! I'll keep following you no matter how long it takes... Hey, let go of me! You... and...I... are meant to be together!" the girl screamed as she was being escorted out of the building by security.

Gray didn't say a word and watched the fan get escorted out. He then felt someone pat him on the shoulder. Turning to see who it was, he discovered it was Loco.

"Did you know that girl or something?" Loco asked.

"Kind of...We went to high school together. Anyway, what's up?" Gray asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Loco nodded his headed then asked if he wanted to go out to eat with the others after the show.

"Yeah, sure, let me just grab my phone real quick."


	4. Chapter Three

The sun had now gone down and nighttime was approaching. The club was already up and running and the dance floor was filled with many people. Sitting at one of the tables, after dancing to a couple of songs, were Jessi and Hoody.

"How much time do we have 'til the performances start?" Hoody asked Jessi as she checked the time on her phone.

"Hmm...not sure, but I'll ask and also get us some drinks,"Jessi replied as she got up from the table. Hoody nodded her head okay.

Meanwhile, in the VIP section of the club, both AOMG and Illonaire were just chilling before the performance.

"Cheers!" the guys yelled as they clinked their drinks together. After finishing their 2nd round of drinking, they decided to play rock, paper, sissors to see who'll buy the drinks for the next round. As a result, Gray had lost against The Quiett and so it was his turn to get the drinks.

Back at Jessi and Hoody's table, Hoody was patiently waiting for Jessi to come back. Since she was by herself, a guy sat down next to Hoody to try and flirt with her.

"Hey, what's a cute girl like you sitting here all alone?" the guy asked as he raised his eyebrows and put one arm around her shoulder. Hoody rolled her eyes as she removed his arm from her shoulder and looked around to try and find an excuse to leave. As she frantically searched, her eyes came across a familiar looking guy. He was descending down the stairs of the VIP section of the club toward the bar.

"Actually, I came with my boyfriend and that's him! He just went to say hi to his friends for a bit." Hoody pointed at Gray then got up from the table and walked towards her "boyfriend." She linked arms with him then walked in the direction of the dance floor. After a few minutes, they stopped walking when they saw the dance floor. Hoody quickly let go of Gray's arm then apologized for her unexpected action.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you all the way here." Hoody said as she apologetically bowed after seeing the handsome guy with a confused expression.

"Oh, it's okay. I guess that guy back there was bothering you, huh?" Gray commented after accepting the apology. Hoody nodded her head and explained what had happened.

"Ah, I see." Gray nodded in understanding. Then it became awkward for a moment.

"Well...I should probably go find my friend now. Thank you, again, for everything," Hoody broke the silence as she bowed goodbye to Gray before she left to look for Jessi. Moments later, Hoody was able to find Jessi sitting at a table talking to Dok2.

"HyunJung-ah! Where did you go? I got us drinks! Also, we'll be performing after AOMG," Jessi greeted her friend as she moved over so Hoody could sit down. Next, Jessi introduced Hoody to Dok2. After they chatted for a bit with Dok2, he went back to his crew.

"Good luck on your performances! I'll see you later," Dok2 said before he left.

Minutes after Dok2 had gone, it was time for the performances to begin. The club became lit as Illonaire was performing. The hype kept going up even as AOMG performed too. However, one particular artist from AOMG had captivated Hoody with his performance. She then realized that that was the guy who helped her earlier that night. Her "boyfriend" was AOMG's Gray! Soon after all of the guys were done, it was now Jessi's turn.

"Good luck, Unnie!" Hoody said before Jessi got up and made her way to the stage. The crowd was still hyped as Jessi arrived on stage. Once Jessi's charismatic stage ended, she thanked her fans and then announced the next artist performing.

"This next upcoming artist is going to slow things down for you! Give it up for Hoody!" Jessi screamed as the crowd cheered. Hoody took a deep breath before taking the mic.

"I'm Hoody and this song is called: My ride," Hoody said as the lights dimmed. While she sang passionately, Gray listened intently to her angelic voice. He thought she was very talented and wondered if she was already signed. He then lost his train of thought when Simon Dominic found him near the front of the stage. They began talking about Hoody and how someone as talented as her needed to be signed to their label.

"Hey, what do you think about her joining us at AOMG?" Simon asked as he pointed at Hoody with his chin.

"Yeah, I think her artistry would fit well with the company. She's really talented and I never heard anyone like her before," Gray agreed as he rubbed the back of his neck when he mumbled that last part for Simon to hear.

Back to Hoody who was performing on stage, for a moment, Hoody's eyes found Gray as she slowly scanned the crowd. He looked busy talking to one of the other members of AOMG. As she continued singing, she hoped that he would look up once at her but the moment was gone as he was ushered back to the VIP section with the rest of his crew.

Later on, after all the artists have already performed, the night continued on. For AOMG, they decided to leave the club to get something to eat. Before leaving, Simon told Jay that he had to do something real quick. He quickly tried to find Hoody because he wanted to talk to her about joining their company.

"Hi, you're Hoody, right?" Simon asked when he found Hoody and Jessi about to leave their table. The younger woman of the two nodded her head to answer.

"Cool! Well, you were amazing tonight and I wanna give you this. Contact me if you're interested in joining AOMG," Simon informed her as he took out his business card from his wallet and handed it to Hoody.

"Um...thank you for this. I'll think it over and let you know soon," Hoody said as she politely bowed to Simon after taking the card. Simon nodded and smiled as he quickly bid the two girls goodbye. As they watched him leave, Hoody was left--with the card still in her hand--looking stunned and confused at what just happened seconds ago.


	5. Chapter Four

Sunlight peered through the curtains of HyunJung's bedroom indicating that it was a new day. As the sun brightly shined on the young woman's face, she tried to find a new comfortable spot away from the sun. But it was no use, in the end she was forced to get up. She sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes and yawning since she was definitely still tired from last night. As she checked her phone for texts, there was one from Jessi.

To: HyunJung  
From: Jessi  
____________________________  
Hey girl! Sorry, I left early this morning for work. I won't be able to come home for a couple of days since I'm on my flight to the States now. But anyways, last night was incredible! I hope that you'll check out AOMG before deciding to join. Hwaiting!  
____________________________

After reading the text and replying back, Hyun Jung got out of bed and started to head to the bathroom to wash up. While brushing her teeth, she kept thinking about everything that happened that night. It led to her remembering the CEO of AOMG giving her a business card. A few minutes after washing up, HyunJung went to her room and saw on her bedside table the little card.

"Just as I thought, it was definitely not a dream," the young woman said to herself.

Since it was Sunday, it was time to clean the apartment. So she brought out her laptop to the dining room table and put on some music so that she could listen while cleaning. The music that she played was from some AOMG artists. She decided to listen to their music since Jessi suggested to check out them out before deciding to join the label.

Meanwhile, at Gray's apartment, Gray was woken up by his alarm clock. He got up and a cute little fluffy dog jumped onto the bed greeting him. After petting the cute dog for a few minutes, Gray went to the bathroom to wash up. Next, he put on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt so that he can take the puppy out for a walk before going to his busy schedule.

While walking in the neighborhood, Gray had a lot on his mind but was still aware of his surroundings. A few minutes later, he noticed a couple of teens playing a game of basketball and realized that he was now at a park. As soon as he saw the park entrance, he turned around to walk back to the apartment. Along the way, he started to reminisce his teenage years.

When Gray finally got home from the walk, he took the puppy' s leash off so it could freely run around the apartment. Once he was done, he tiredly went to the living room and laid down on the couch for a few minutes. Then, a thought popped into his head to find his yearbook. So he got up and went to where he kept his photo albums which were underneath the lamp table. As Gray found his yearbook, he sat back down on the couch and started looking through it. While flipping through the pages to find his grade, he came across a familiar photo in the junior class section.

"Moon Missha," he read the name below the girl's photo.

《Flashback 》

*Ding* *Ding* *Deng*!

The school bell rang as school came to an end. Before leaving the classroom, Gray gathered his stuff, said goodbye to all of his friends, and then made his way to his favourite place in the whole school: the music room. He was part of the music club. Upon getting close to the music room, Gray heard a piano playing that echoed through the halls. Curious, he decided to peek into the little window. Through the window, he saw a girl dressed in a different school's uniform playing the piano.

"Hm? Is she new here?" Gray whispered to himself. He quietly walked into the room, as best as he could, so as not to disturb the girl. When the girl smoothly finished playing her song, she was a little startled hearing someone's clapping.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" Gray asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. The girl turned around and stood up to politely bow to Gray.

"I was a little at first... I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here," the girl shyly replied.

"Oh I see...well, nobody uses this room besides our music club," Gray informed the girl and then asked, "Are you a new student?"

"Yes, I am. Today was kind of my first day of being a junior," the girl answered, nodding her head. Gray came closer to the girl, sticking out his hand with a smile.

"Welcome to our school. I guess that makes me your sunbae, huh?" Gray said in a joking tone. The girl smiled back and shook his hand.

"By the way, you can call me Sunghwa but people usually call me Gray. Don't hesitate to ask me for help."

"My name is Missha."

< End of flashback >

Gray was then interrupted from his thoughts by a phone call from his manger. His manager was telling him that he was on his way to pick him up. So, Gray put back the yearbook where it belonged, then quickly started to get ready.

Meanwhile, at Hoody and Jessi's apartment, after a half an hour of cleaning, it was now sparkling clean. A tired HyunJung plopped down on the couch in the living room to rest for awhile. In her mind, she thought about AOMG's music and imagined herself being in their label. Although she listened to each artists album, in her opinion, she really liked the vibe of their music. It had her believing that she could create great music just like them.

Later on in the afternoon, after eating lunch, HyunJung had decided to call AOMG's co-CEO, Simon Dominic.

*Rring* *Rring*

"The number that you've called is currently unavailable..." HyunJung heard on the line as he did not pick up. After, she decided to leave him a message.

"Um...Hello, this is Hoody Kim. The reason why I called was because I'm interested in AOMG's label. I was hoping that I could meet with you sometime, when you're not busy, and we could discuss it more in detail. I hope to hear from you soon, bye." Hoody ended the call.

Afterwards, she took a deep breath and felt great relief that she got that over with. Next, she went on her laptop and decided to videochat Jessi to update her about her day.


	6. Chapter Five

AOMG was attending a music festival and among the crowd were Simon and Jay who were enjoying each artist's performances. At the moment, Gray was up on stage performing. So while Gray was performing, Simon took out his phone to record it. After unlocking his phone, he saw that he had a missed call and a voicemail.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I gotta make a quick call," Simon informed Jay due to the loudness of the area. Jay nodded his head in understanding. When Simon found a more quieter place away from the crowd, he went to his voicemail and played the message.

"Um...Hello, this is Hoody Kim. The reason why I called was because I'm interested in AOMG's label. I was hoping that I could meet with you sometime, when you're not busy, and we could discuss it more in detail. I hope to hear from you soon, bye."

After listening to Hoody's message, he decided to try calling her back.

Meanwhile, with Hyojung, she was video chatting with her best friend, Jessi.

"Ah, so you didn't get a phone call back yet?" Jessi asked to understand the situation after getting updated. Hyojung nodded her head yes. Before they moved on to talk about something else, Hyojung's phone suddenly rang and Simon Dominic was on the caller ID.

Jessi then encouraged her friend to take the call since it will be an important one, "Go ahead and answer it. We will talk more tomorrow, ok?" Jessi assured HyunJung before they said goodbye and ended their video call.

Next, HyunJung hesitantly picked up her phone and answered it.  
" Hello?", she shyly said on the line.  
"Hello?, this is Simon Dominic from AOMG", a deep voice was heard on the other side of the line.  
" I apologize for not answering your call earlier. But I did listen to your message. So let me know what time you're available to meet", Simon said.  
" Ah okay. Is it possible that we could meet tomorrow afternoon?", Hoody asked as she looks at a calender in the kitchen.  
" Sure. Also is it ok if I have Jay Park at the meeting too?", Simon asked since him and Jay usually make decisions together.  
" Yes", Hoody replied. With that said Simon told hoody that he'll be looking forward to meet her tomorrow afternoon before ending their call and heading back to the festival.  
Once the phone call was over hoody decided to start working on a demo cd to bring for both of the CEOs to listen to at the meeting.

  
While the music festival was still going on, there were two suspicious girls dressed in staff members clothing pretending to work backstage.  
"Psst! Keira cover for me while I go look for Gray oppa", Missha whispers to her best friend.  
"Are we really doing this? What if we get caught?", Keira worriedly asked and felt the guilt in her for getting involved with the situation. Missha gave a cold glare at her friend.  
"Yes we are. I told you the plan hundreds of times already. Why are you suddenly backing out now?", Missha said with an annoyed look on her face. In the end it became a one woman job instead of two. She may have lost a friend but, Missha didn't care anymore all she was interested in was her beloved Gray

Meanwhile in the waiting room with AOMG. Gray and ELO were just chilling since they came back to take a break from being in the crowd to watch the other artist's performances. So Gray was getting a little bit bored but then he saw his keyboard on the coffee table and decides to have a litthe jam session. As for Elo he was on his phone while he vibed to Gray playing a couple of songs. A few minutes later he left the room to go use the restroom.   
Next, there was knock at the door and Gray stop playing for a moment to answer it.  
" Hi! I came to bring you some water", Missha acted as staff member when Gray opened the door.  
"Sure come in", Gray said as headed back to the piano.  
"I'm so sorry I hope I wasn't interrupting you from writing a new song", The girl apologetically said walking in with a couple of water bottles in arms.  
" Nah I was just having a little jam session that's all", Gray explained to her. Then Missha proceeded to put some of the water bottles in the mini fridge. But, saved one to give to Gray.  
As she stood up after crouching down to put in the water bottles something small and silver button with a drawing of a music note on it had fallen out of her pocket.  
" I guess I'll be going now", Missha said as she closed the fridge and left the unfridgerated water on the coffee table.  
"Okay well thanks for the water", Gray thanked the employee and as he went to see her out he almost stepped on a button that looks like it was from a school uniform.  
"Um...Hey you dropped this!", Gray called out as he picked it up and examined it. The girl stopped in her track and became shocked then frantically started searching her pockets for the lost item.  
Soon as he saw music note drawing on the button he suprisingly recalled the last time he saw it which was back at his high school graduation. It was a very painful memory that he wanted to forget about.  
"This button! Why do you have it? I thought Yezi had it all along", Gray asked as his voice start to tremble.  
" Um...Well you see...It's kind of a funny story",the girl nervously laughed while she slowly turned around to face her idol.  
" Who exactly are you?", Gray asked . Next, the girl took off her hat and revealed herself.  
"Oppa don't you remember me? It's Missha", the girl said with a puppy look in her eyes. Ten minutes passed and Missha explained to the idol how she got the button.  
"I found it in school's fountain after I saw your confession to Yezi. She dropped it in there the moment another guy confessed to her then,I saw her accept his button instead", Missha said.  
Gray couldn't bare to listen anymore as he was trying to keep his cool but while listening to the story he felt like a wound opened up again. He also remembered some rumor about Yezi that circulated around campus; about how she was only using him to get good grades.

" Thank you for telling me you may leave now",Gray told the girl.  
Missha nodded her head then quietly did as she was told and before she left she said.  
" I'm sorry oppa but if it were me I would've cherished that button better than she did.", Missha said with a smirk on her face then proceeded to open the door.  
Standing in front of her was a security guard and her friend kiera then both of them were escorted out of the building. When the girls were being escorted Elo was coming back from the restroom following behind were the rest of Aomg. The guys walked in to see Gray sitting on the couch looking upset. So they tried to lighten the mood by leaving the festival and going somewhere else to cheer up Gray.


	7. Chapter Six

All night long, HyunJung had been preparing her demo CD for the CEOs of AOMG so she couldn't get much sleep. She finally managed to finish it and was satisfied with the way it turned out.

Next, the sleeping HyunJung was woken up by the sound of birds chirping. She then checked her phone to see the time and it was nine-thirty. She quickly left the dining room to get ready.

Now, Missha was in the music room of her University. This place was her sanctuary. It was where she could play the piano to her heart's content. After all, the school did give it to her knowing that she was once a piano prodigy. As the girl was fully immersed in her song, she didn't notice that Keira had walked in. The reason why Keira came to the music room was so she could talk to Missha and fix their friendship. This was their first big fight.

"Um...Missha, could we please talk?" Keira asked as she lightly tapped on Missha's shoulder.  
Missha stopped playing, she opened her eyes, and turned around to see who tapped her. She saw Keira and once again shot her a glare. Missha was about to turn back around to resume playing the piano when Keira stopped her.

"Please, let's just talk for a second?" Keira said, begging her friend.

"I have nothing to say to you, so just leave me alone!" Missha exclaimed and went back to playing the piano. Keira sighed and decided to leave Missha as she was.

At the AOMG studio, all the artists were busy working on their albums except for Gray. Jay gave him a day off to relax despite what happened at the music festival. Jay and Simon, on the other hand, were just finishing up their schedules so that they can head back to the studio early. Thirty minutes later, the two CEOs were now in the conference room setting up for their meeting with Hoody.

Waiting patiently at the front desk of AOMG's studio was Hoody. Right now, she was feeling a little nervous about the meeting and how it will turn out. Her anxiety was starting to build up as she watched the busy staff roam around the building. Then, she began to wonder where the guy she met at secret society was since she remembered that he was their upcoming new artist.

"Miss Kim, the CEOs will now see you." Hoody was informed by the man at the front desk a moment later after the CEOs call.

Hoody nodded and bowed before getting escorted to the conference room. The moment Hoody entered the conference room, she greeted Jay and Simon and then the meeting officially began.

"So Hoody, what made you want to join AOMG?" Jay started the interview.

"Well, I became interested when I checked some of your music and it was a vibe that I really liked," Hoody replied as she brushed her hair aside. Jay turned to Simon and they both nodded their heads in agreement with the answer.

"I brought with me my demo CD," Hoody informed the CEOs as she took it out from her bag and handed it to Simon.

"OK, let's check it out," Simon said as he took the CD out of the case and put it in the laptop.  
Ten minutes had passed and they had just finished listening to all of the tracks.

"Wow! This is really well-made," Jay complimented the girl. Hoody smiled and thanked him.

"Before we end it today, which of our artists would you want to work with?" Simon curiously asked.

"I think I would like to work with Gray because his music is kind of my style," Hoody tried to explain.

After the last question, the CEOs told Hoody their thoughts on her joining the label.

"Yeah, I think we can see you as one of our artists here," Jay informed Hoody. Simon nodded in agreement with Jay's statement.

"You were also impressive with your performance at Secret Society," Simon mentioned. Hoody thanked him. Then, they came to a conclusion that Hoody Kim would become a new member of AOMG.

"Welcome to our AOMG family!"Jay exclaimed and Hoody became excited and happy with their decision. Hoody stood up and bowed, thanking them. They then discussed her contract and how she should look it over and sign it before everything became official. After the meeting with the CEOs, Hoody went home with a big smile on her face. She couldn't wait to update Jessi.


	8. Chapter Seven

That evening, Hoody had just finished sending Jessi an email updating her about how the meeting at AOMG went. Before that, she had called her parents telling them the good news. As she was on the phone, she couldn't contain her happiness inside.

  
"Why don't we go out to eat to celebrate?" HyunJung's mom suggested. HyunJung agreed to it since it had been a while since she had last seen her parents. Immediately after the call ended, HyunJung started getting ready. A few minutes later, she made her way to the restaurant where she would be meeting her family for dinner.

  
With Jessi in the States, she had just finished an activity on her schedule for the day and was now going to grab some lunch. As Jessi and her crew arrived and entered the restaurant, the host greeted them then quickly seated them at their table. While waiting for the waiter to come, they talked among themselves about walking around the city before going back to Korea in two days.  Ten minutes later, the waiter came and got everyone's order. Then, Jessi excused herself to use the restroom before the food came. When Jessi was heading back to her table, she saw Dok2 and his Illonaire crew sitting almost adjacent to her table and decided to go say hi.

  
In Gray's apartment, Gray was in the living room trying to work on a new song. He thought it would help take his mind off of what happened at the music festival. But it didn't work, his mind kept on wandering back to the button.  So Gray got up from the piano and went to his room. He picked up the button that sat on the bedside table and then found a small box where he placed the button inside of. He put the box in his drawer as if he never wanted to see it again. After that, Gray went to the kitchen to feed the puppy before working on his song.

  
Meanwhile, at the restaurant with Jessi and Dok2, Jessi was suprised to see Dok2 and wondered what he was doing here in the States.

  
"Hey, wasn't expecting to see you guys here too!" Jessi casually greeted them when she came to their table.

  
"Yeah, we're here for Illonaire's No Rest US tour," Dok2 replied as he moved over to make room for Jessi to sit next to him.

  
"That's cool! Wish I could go to your concert but I'm pretty much busy with fanmeetings and photoshoots," Jessi explained. However, in her heart, she really wanted to go see Dok2's concert.

  
"Ah okay, well if you're not busy tomorrow night, maybe you'll catch us then," Dok2 suggested as the waitress came with their food.

  
"Um...yeah, I'll check my schedule because we're supposed to walk around the city tomorrow so..." Jessi mentioned and Dok2 nodded his head in understanding.

  
"Well anyway, I'll see you guys later," Jessi said and waved goodbye before heading back to her table to eat her lunch as well.


	9. Chapter Eight

In Korea, at Hoody and Jessi's apartment, HyunJung had just came home from eating out with her family. As soon as she entered the house, HyunJung  quickly slipped off her shoes, put on her slippers, and went to her room to get ready for bed. But before doing so, she checked her email to see if Jessi emailed her back. When she checked her inbox there weren't any new emails so HyunJung resumed getting ready for bed.

  
  
The next day in the States, Jessi and her crew were out walking around the city like they planned to do. Before leaving her hotel, she did get the chance to check her emails from HyunJung and respond back. She updated HyunJung about everything that had been going on while she was in the States. As she were out and about, Jessi was enjoying her free time as much as possible before heading back to Korea to make new music. Later on, Jessi stopped for some frozen yogurt since they passed an ice cream shop and she was craving something sweet. While eating her frozen treat, her crew sat at the nearest patio table. Then Jessi asked her manager about her evening schedule in hopes that she would be free to go catch Illionaire's No Rest tour concert.

"So what am I doing tonight?" Jessi asked before taking another bite of her dessert. The manager took out his phone and checked her schedule.

"Well, I see for tonight you don't have anything planned," the manager informed Jessi.

"Okay cool! Because Dok2 invited me to see Illonaire's concert," Jessi mentioned as she came back to the table after throwing out her cup of the finished yogurt. The manager nodded his head in understanding then agreed to get the tickets for it. Jessi was extremely happy to hear that she could go to the concert. Just thinking about it made her feel hyped up and maybe after the show, she would gather her courage to tell Dok2 how she felt. Though everyone knew about her feelings for him, especially The Quiett, since he was the first to find out aside from HyunJung. After that, they called the driver to pick them up and head back to the hotel.

  
  
Checking back with what was going on on at the AOMG studio, Hoody had been invited back to meet Jay and Simon to look over and finally sign the contract that will allow her to be able to work under their label.

"Wow! I can't believe that today I'll finally get signed," Hoody whispered to herself, filled with mixed emotions as she walked into the conference room.

"Hey! You're here," Jay greeted her.  Hoody shyly smiled and politely bowed hello.

"So, how are you feeling right now? Today is a big day for you," Simon asked.

Hoody chuckled at Simon's comment before replying, "I feel excited and overwhelmed by this amazing opportunity!"

The three of them then sat down to start the meeting. A minute later, Hoody recieved the contract and finished reading it throughly. When she looked up from the paper, she asked to get a pen.

"Um...do you have a pen I can borrow?" Hoody shyly asked the CEOs. Simon checked the pockets of his pants for one but he didn't have one. Jay did same but found one in his back pocket of his jeans.

"Here, I got one," Jay said as he rolled the pen over to Hoody. Hoody thanked him for the pen and soon enough, she signed the contract and now became an official AOMG artist.

"Yay! I'm official! I'll definitely work hard to make good music," Hoody confidently said.  Both Jay and Simon nodded their heads and smiled agreeing to her comment.  Next, the three left the confrence room to give Hoody a full tour of the studio and have her meet the guys of AOMG.


	10. Chapter Nine

During the tour of the studio, Hoody was really impressed by how well established the studio was and could imagine herself coming in and already producing new music.

 

 

"We have about four recording rooms here," Jay explained as they were walking towards the first room down the hall on the right.  Upon entering the room, one of the artists was inside working on their album. It was ELO and alongside of him was Loco who was monitoring him as he was in the booth recording.

 

 

"Hey guys! We've got a new artist that we want you to meet," Simon said as he walked into the room. Loco stopped what he was doing and swiveled the rolling chair to face Simon. ELO then took off the headphones before greeting the CEOs.

 

 

"Hey wassup, Simon hyung, Jay hyung," Loco exclaimed as he greeted the two men. ELO greeted the CEOs as well. Next Hoody was then introduced and they talked for a little while before ELO and Loco had to continue working again.

 

 

"It was nice meeting you guys," Hoody said as she waved goodbye and moved on with the tour.

 

 

As the tour went on, Hoody met the other guys: Cha Cha, Ugly Duck, DJ Wegun and DJ Pumpkin. The atmosphere of AOMG had Hoody feeling the very  chill vibes. She was happy receiving warm welcomes from everyone. At first she didn't know what to expect when meeting them, though she knew how charismatic and cool they looked on stage, since she saw them live at Secret Society.

  
Now checking on Jessi in the States, Jessi was at her hotel getting ready for the concert. While deciding on what to wear, Jessi brushed her hair then tied it in a ponytail. 

 

 

"Hmm I guess I'll wear something casual..." Jessi talked to herself as she rummaged through her luggage. Ten minutes later, she was able to find an outfit to wear. Jessi also got a call from her manager that he got the tickets and that he was on his way back to the hotel. So she quickly double checked her outfit and touched up a bit of her makeup in the mirror. She definitely didn't forget to put on her hoop earrings since that was her favorite accessory to wear. By the time she heard a knock on the door, it was her cue to get going.

  
Meanwhile, back at the AOMG studio, Jay and Simon were still giving Hoody a tour of AOMG. The three headed up the stairs which led to the practice room. While in the practice room, Hoody got to meet some of the best dancers and choreographers in the business. After that, they left the practice room and headed  to the elevator to go back to the main floor. 

 

 

"Ayo Jay, there's one other artist that we haven't introduced Hoody to yet," Simon said as a thought of Gray popped in his mind.

 

 

"Ah you're right hyung, but I don't even know if he's here today," Jay replied as he scratched the back of his neck and fixed his snapback. In the elevator, Hoody was confused about who Jay and Simon were talking about and just stayed quiet.

 

 

As they reached the main floor, they went into the last recording room and much to their surprise, they found Gray there. 

 

 

"Aye, look who's here today!" Simon exclaimed when he entered the room. This caught the singer-songwriter off guard. Gray stopped what he was doing and greeted the CEOs.  Then he noticed that the girl standing there looked familiar to him.

 

 

"Hey, welcome to AOMG! I'm Gray," Gray greeted the girl as he smiled and held out his hand to her. 

 

 

"Thanks, I'm Hoody," Hoody smiled back as she took his hand and shook it. The two CEOs were pleased at the scene. Time flew by as they were talking for about an hour or two over collaborations and recalling the first time they met at Secret Society. When Hoody checked the time on her phone, she didn't realize that it got so late.

 

 

"Umm... Excuse me, I think I should get going now. But thank you so much for the tour!" Hoody informed the CEOs and politely bowed goodbye to Gray. The guys nodded their heads in understanding and told her to get home safe. Gray, being the gentleman that he was, offered to walk her out of the building and help hail her a cab.

 

 

"Oh, um, thanks I guess...I'll see you tomorrow," Hoody said before getting in the cab. Gray nodded his head then waved goodbye as the cab drove off before heading back into the studio.


	11. Chapter Ten

At Illonaire's No Rest concert, it was definitely lit and the crowd was going crazy over the rappers, especially Dok2 and The Quiett. Everyone had their glow sticks or hands up in the air waving along to the music. They also had two special guests, SuperBee and MyunDo, that came up on stage performing a couple songs together with them. However, Jessi, who was with her friend among the crowd, looked like she was having a good time at the concert as well. She would snap chat some of the performances and take selfies with some of the fans that recognized her. Soon enough, the concert was coming to an end.

"Aiight guys, I hope you had fun. Much appreciated that y'all came out here to see us," Dok2 said and the crowd was still hyped. The Quiett said a few words and thanked the fans. Before officially ending the concert, they performed one last song.

Meanwhile, back with Hoody in the apartment, she had safely returned home from AOMG's studio still feeling amazed that she was now under a label. A few minutes later, she read an email  from Jessi and responded back before changing into her sleeping clothes. In her room, HyunJung tiredly plopped down on her bed and then a big smile crept on her face.

"I still cannot believe it! I'm now under AOMG!" HyunJung talked and giggled to herself while she stared up at the celling. A few seconds later, she fell fast asleep.

Backstage in Illionaire's dressing room, Illionaire and their guests were chilling since the concert had ended. Standing outside of their dressing room was Jessi and her friend.

"Girl, just knock on the door. We can say hi to them for a little bit can't we?" Jessi's friend said trying to convince Jessi who seemed hesitant.

"I don't know about this. I mean, it's getting late and we've got an early flight tomorrow," Jessi mentioned.

"C'mon girl, just once? And besides, I'm sure Dok2 won't mind if we stopped by," Jessi's friend tried one more time to persuade the singer. Jessi sighed knowing that in the end she'll give in and knock on the door.

Several hours after AOMG had signed Hoody to their label, some of the popular K-Pop news sites had released articles regarding the event. Upon hearing the news, Missha was not happy about that.

"What?? Aomg signs a new artist?" Missha raised her voice as she was reading the headline article on her phone. The people in the lounge at a luxurious hotel shushed at her. Missha stood up and apologized before leaving the grand piano, which she was done playing for now until her evening shift. This was her part time job since she was a college student. On the bus going home, the crazed fan read more of the article.

"Hoody is the first female R&B singer in the agency..." Missha continued to read out loud.  Twenty minutes later, when she finished reading the article, the bus arrived at her stop. Instead of resting at home, she had a smirk on her face as if she had already come up with another diabolical plan.

"Taxi! Once again, looks like I'll have to pay a little visit to my favorite place," the crazed fan chuckled to herself while waving her hand out to catch a taxi.

On the other hand, Jessi was now sitting in the dressing room with Illionaire. Among themselves, they were laughing and talking about tonight's concert.

"I don't know about y'all, but I need a drink," Dok2 said, fixing his snap back then leaning back on the couch.

"Yo! I'm down for some drinks," Beenzino said, then he heard his phone ring and saw that it was his girl calling. He stepped out of the room for a bit, leaving the guys and Jessi with her friend to talk. The Quiett then suggested they find the nearest bar.

"You guys wanna join us?" Dok2 asked the girls. Jessi looked at her friend with a questionable look.

"Not sure we can since we gotta get back to the hotel. Plus-

Jessi started to talk but her friend cut her off by accepting the offer.  With that said, Jessi immediately notified her manager before heading out to the bar with Illionaire.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Jessi was at the bar as the atmosphere had a comfortable feel to it. The music they were playing was danceable and up to date with the latest songs. Next to the bar was a little dance floor and there were a couple of people dancing. At the table with illionaire, they were chilling and listening to the music while doing a couple of rounds of shots.

"You guys wanna do another round?" Dok2 drunkly asked after taking his fourth shot. The guys and Jessi agreed to do another round but Jessi's friend declined since she wasn't much of a drinker. She also decided to be designated driver for Jessi anyway.

"Actually, I'll do two more rounds!" Jessi, who was already pretty drunk, told everyone and the guys "oohed" at Jessi's statement. Then Dok2 headed to the bar to get the drinks. While waiting for the drinks, Jessi and her friend excused themselves from the table to go to the restroom.

Meanwhile, at the AOMG studio, the crew was having a late dinner since some of the guys were going to stay up all night working at the studio. As they were in the lounge having a good time laughing and talking, Jay was suddenly notified by a security guard with his walkie talkie. The security guard was  saying that Hoody was back and claimed that she had left something earlier.

"Hoody? Okay, let her come up," Jay responded back on the walkie talkie that he uses only at the studio.

Everyone was confused about why Hoody would come to AOMG at this late hour. Moments later, the security guard and the supposed "Hoody" arrived in the lounge. 

"Hi, sorry for coming here at this hour..." Missha, in disguise, said as she pretended to be the new artist. With her bleached blonde hair and perfect make up skills, she was able to trick everyone. She politely bowed to the AOMG members in the studio.

"Wow, your dress looks nice! Did you go out to celebrate tonight?" Simon commented before taking a sip of his drink. Missha shyly brushed back her hair behind her ear.

"Ah this dress? Thank you. Yeah, I just went to a nice restaurant with my friends, " Missha lied. Next, Jay got up from the table and started to escort Hoody down to find her lost item.

Back to the bar with Jessi, the girls were making their way back to the table from the restroom.  When they found the table, they could see Dok2 still at the bar. Jessi saw that Dok2 was talking to a pretty girl and  seeing the two of them together made her jealous.

Ten minutes later, Dok2 came back with the next round of shot glasses. As the shots were getting passed out, Jessi got her glass. Before they even made a toast and drank, Jessi, with an annoyed expression, quickly took her shot and told her friend that they should head back to the hotel now.

Dok2 was confused about what just happened and gave a questionable look to the guys. All the guys were sighing and shaking their head knowing why Jessi's behavior  changed suddenly.

"Where they goin'?" Dok2 asked. Then the guys explained to Dok2 what happened.

"So, how do you feel about Jessi noona?" SuperBee asked. Dok2 thought about it for a good few minutes before answering the question. Soon enough, Dok2 realized what he had to do and made his way out of the bar to look for Jessi.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Standing near a taxi stop were Jessi and her friend. They were waiting for Jessi's manager to come pick them up. Jessi tried her best to stand properly but because she was drunk, she couldn't and kept losing her balance.

"Omo! Jessi, why don't we sit down here for a bit?" Her friend suggested, worried the girl would fall over, so they found a nearby bench.

"Hmm...wow! You're such a good friend, you know that?" Jessi drunkenly complimented her friend as she rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Of course! What would you do without me? But to be honest, I really want you to be happy and tell Dok2 how you feel," Her friend said out of concern as she brushed aside Jessi's hair from her face.

Moments later Dok2 saw the girls sitting on the bench and ran towards them.

"You're...still...here..." Dok2 said surprised, trying to catch his breath. Jessi's friend stood up from the bench to let the rapper sit next to Jessi.

"Ah... You're probably here because you want to talk to Jessi, right?" Jessi's friend asked. Dok2 nodded his head then Jessi's friend told her that she will be waiting for the manager at the taxi stop.

Now back at AOMG's studio, Missha was in disguise as Hoody.

"So do you remember what you lost?" Jay asked out of curiosity.

"Oh um...yeah, I think I lost one of the charms on my bracelet," Missha replied as she rolled up a sleeve of her cardigan, showing the bracelet. Jay nodded his head in understanding as they kept walking down the hall towards the conference room.

"Why don't we check for it in here?" Jay suggested as he opened the door to the conference room. The young woman nodded her head before going inside. Soon, fifteen minutes of searching for the lost charm went by. Then, the young woman excused herself to use the restroom. So while Jay was still searching for the charm, Missha took that time to go into her beloved Gray's studio.

As we check back with Jessi and Dok2, they were sitting on the bench outside of the bar.

"Look, Jessi, we gotta talk," Dok2 started to say after clearing his throat. Jessi crossed her arms, sighed, and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Jess, I didn't know you felt this way about me," Dok2 said. Upon hearing that, Jessi turned her head to face him.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore... it was nothing more than just a crush, but I'm already over it," Jessi lied. You could clearly see a disappointed look on the male rapper's face, though it hurt Jessi more when she said it.

"Really? 'Cause I came out here to tell you that I like you, too," Dok2 replied as he fixed his hoodie. It became a little awkward and Dok2 thought that he should head back in the bar and give her some time to think. Just as he stood up from the bench and was about to walk away, Jessi tugged on the hem of his hoodie.

"I'm sorry for acting cold towards you earlier. When I saw that pretty girl talking to you, I started to get jealous..." Jessi confessed and Dok2 sat back down continuing to hear her out. "I know that I shouldn't be, but I can't help it. I like you too."

Jessi then took a deep breath and smiled feeling relieved as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Dok2 smiled back as well and explained that the girl was really drunk and started talking to him randomly. Therefore, after the two confessed their feelings, they found Jessi manager's car and it was time to go.

"I guess I'll see you back in Seoul," Jessi said before going to the car. Dok2 nodded his head then took one of his chains off his neck and put it on Jessi.

"Now you're officially my girl!" The rapper smoothly said, making Jessi blush. After, they said their goodbyes and they parted ways.

Checking back on Missha who had just found Gray's studio. The moment she turned on the lights, she became too excited seeing his stuff and totally forgot about Jay and the missing charm. While looking around, Missha saw a CD labeled "Hoody" on the table beside the laptop.

"What is this? Her demo CD? She probably sings ok but not as good as me!" Missha arrogantly commented before tossing it in the trash can. 

It had already been half an hour and she could hear Gray and ELO's voices echoing in the halls. Missha started to panick but quickly turned off the lights and closed the door on her way out. As she was walking back to the conference room, she kept her cool while the two artists walked by her. When she found Jay still searching the room, she told Jay that she had found it and thanked him for his help.

"Jay oppa! Thank you for helping me. I'll get going now," said the fake Hoody as she politely bowed before leaving. A confused Jay nodded his head then told her to get home safe. With that out of the way, another one of Missha's missions was once again complete.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

In Gray's studio, he was sitting down at his laptop ready to begin his sleepless night of working. Gray then thought that while he worked on new music, he could listen to Hoody's CD. When he looked beside the laptop, he was confused to see that it wasn't there and immediately started to search the room.

"Ugh! Where did it go? I definitely remember seeing it next to the laptop..." Gray thought aloud to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Simon then came in to check on how he was doing, or simply because he was bored and wanted to hangout with someone.

"Aye, wassup Gray!" Simon greeted when he entered the room. Gray stopped what he was doing for a second and greeted the CEO back.

"O-oh, hey Simon hyung...nothing much," Gray answeres while scratching the back of his head. Simon nodded then asked how the new music was going.

"Um, I'm about to start soon but first I gotta check out Hoody's music. Jay hyung told me to listen to her demo," Gray replied and started to search a little bit again. Simon nodded in understanding though he was confused about what Gray was looking for.

"What are you looking for?" Simon curiously asked as he came closer to help.

"I'm trying to find Hoody's CD but I can't seem to find it anywhere," Gray confessed while looking through every nook and cranny of the studio. Gray also mentioned that he last saw it next to his laptop. A few minutes later, the two of them were still searching for the missing CD but it was going nowhere.

"Probably when Hoody comes tomorrow, you can ask her to sing for you," Simon suggested as he tiredly plopped down on the sofa.

"Yeah...maybe I will," Gray said, sitting back down by his laptop.

Now back at Jessi's hotel, it was early in the morning when Jessi was woken up by the sound of the door opening.  Entering the room was her friend who had gone out to buy some coffee and breakfast before going to the airport.

"Uggh! My head hurts. Why did I drink so much last night?" Jessi complained as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Well, maybe it'll help if you eat," her friend suggested as she handed the singer a breakfast sandwich.

While the two ate, they were talking about what happened last night with Illionaire. Then Jessi mentioned about a dream she had that felt so real.

"I don't why, but I dreamt that Dok2 confessed his feelings to me," Jessi said before taking another bite of the sandwich. Her friend widely smiled at the thought of what happened between Dok2 and Jessi.

"So, what else happened? Did you confess your feelings too?" Her friend asked, waiting for the right time to tell Jessi the truth.

"Yeah, I did, then manager oppa came and picked me up," Jessi replied then got up to throw away her garbage.

"Really? Actually about your dream-

Jessi's friend was about to reveal the truth when Jessi recieved a text from Dok2. After reading the text, Jessi's friend sat her down and explained everything.

"Oh my gosh! We really did confess to each other?" Jessi, in shock, exclaimed. Next, Jessi quickly replied back to Dok2 before getting ready to go to the airport.

The next day at AOMG, Hoody felt excited but a little nervous since today was her first day being at the studio. As she entered the building, she was greeted by some of the guys and the staff. She then became confused when they kept asking if she had found her lost item.

"Lost? I didn't lose anything...I think," Hoody thought in her head but shook the thought away as she saw her boss, Jay. Jay quickly came walking towards her as if he was in a rush.

"Oh, hey! You're here, cool! So anyways, today you'll be working with Gray. By the way, welcome to our AOMG fam," Jay quickly informed Hoody before he had to rush off to his schedule. The young woman nodded her head in understanding.

Soon she made her way to Gray's studio. When she entered, the two of them shyly greeted each other. It was awkward for a moment, but then Gray suggested they get started. 

First off, Gray mentioned that Jay wanted him to check out her demo yesterday but wasn't able to.

"Ah, I see. Um, I can sing for you right now if you want," Hoody told him. She then cleared her throat before singing. After she sang two original songs, Gray complimented on her vocals and soon enough, he was inspired to make a new song with the assistance of Hoody.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

While the pair was diligently working on the song, it had been a couple hours now. Hoody's stomach began to growl indicating that she was getting hungry. Embarrassed by how loud her stomach was growling, she quickly crossed her arms over it.  Gray chuckled upon hearing the noise and then suggested they take a little break. Hoody nodded in agreement as she blushed a little.

"We probably should get some lunch, right?" Gray asked as he checked the time on his phone.

"Well, I saw a nearby convenience store so I can get us ramen or sandwiches," Hoody mentioned, though still embarrassed by her growling tummy.

"Sure, that's sounds good. I'll come with you," Gray said as they stood up and got ready to leave.

After Jessi's flight safely landed at the Incheon airport, Jessi was in the car heading to the apartment. On her way home, Jessi texted HyunJung that she would be back and couldn't wait to see her so that they can catch up. HyunJung replied back excitedly then mentioned that today was her first day at AOMG. A few seconds later, Jessi texted back saying that they should celebrate by going out to dinner.  The two best friends agreed on the plan before ending their conversation.

After Hoody sent her last text, her and Gray started making their way out of the building. Before leaving, Gray's manager came and handed him an envelope with a fancy design on it. Gray tucked away the envelope in his jacket pocket and then the pair left. It didn't take long for them to get to the convenience store. When they got their lunch, they decided to sit at the empty table that was outside the store.

"Um...so what do you think of your first day so far?" Gray asked Hoody to try and break the awkward silence.

"I think it's going really well and it seems like it's always chill," Hoody answered the question honestly before taking another bite of her sandwhich.  Gray nodded his head, being satisfied with her answer.

"That's good. Well, if you have any problems or questions you can always ask me and the guys... or Jay and Simon hyung," Gray said as he gave her a warm smile.

Hoody smiled back and thanked him, feeling a little bit more at ease. In the back of her mind, her mind started to wander to the envelope that Gray's manager gave him. She wanted to ask about it but decided not to.

When they were finished eating, they started heading back to the AOMG office. As they were walking back, they got to know each other a bit more, talking about how they got interested in music.

From then on, the day progressed until the sun was beginning to set. When Hoody was done for the day, she bid everyone goodbye before going to the restaurant to meet Jessi. Finally reunited with her best friend, they started updating each other on everything after ordering their food.

Jessi excused herself for a moment to go the restroom and while HyunJung waited for her friend's return, she saw a group of girls at the table next to hers. She then noticed that one of the girls took out an envelope that looked like the one Gray had.

"Yezi unnie! You got the highschool reunion invitation too?" HyunJung overheard the other girl say.

"Yup, and when I see Gray oppa there, I'll convince him to help me with my mixtape," Yezi confidently said. After hearing that, HyunJung pretended to be on her phone to divert her attention away from the girls. When Jessi came back, their waiter came with their food as well.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Meanwhile, with Gray, he had just gotten home from eating out with the AOMG members.  After taking off his shoes and putting on his slippers, he then took off his jacket and tiredly tossed it on the sofa. This made the envelope in his pocket fall out, although he did not notice. Gray then went into the kitchen to get a drink before going to bed. With a drink in his hand, he was about to go to  his room but stopped in his tracks when he saw the envelope on the floor.

"Oh, I forgot to open this," Gray murmured aloud to himself as he sat down his drink on the coffee table. When Gray opened the envelope, he felt shocked after seeing that it was an invitation to his high school reunion. This made him have a flash back of his old high school days.

《Flashback》  
The music room was where Gray spent most of his free time.  Even after the music club's practice, he would stay behind to practice some more or work on his own original songs. Gray was too immersed in playing the piano that he didn't notice that Yezi was sitting next to him and singing along to his lyrics. The moment when he heard someone harmonize with him, he stopped playing to turn to look beside him. Gray's eyes widened with surprise to see a smiling Yezi complimenting him on his song.

"Wow! Oppa, who knew that you were such an amazing songwriter?!" Yezi smiled, giving Gray a compliment.

"Oh...um...Thanks, it's just something I've been working on. Anyways, what are you up to?" Gray asked changing the subject.

"I just came to ask you if the music club is going to perform at the school's festival next week," Yezi mentioned.

"Yeah, we are. How about you?" Gray asked.

"Well, me and my friends are in the talent show. Hopefully you'll come watch our performance," Yezi said. Then she sadly sighed knowing that pretty soon they would be graduating. Gray gave her a confused look and asked her what was wrong.

"It's nothing...I was just thinking that we'll be graduating soon and be going off to university," Yezi replied, sounding a little sad. Gray tried to comfort the girl by saying that he would promise to stay in contact. Yezi giggled feeling a bit better. Next, they pinky sweared to the promise before she got up to leave for her next class.  
《End of flash back》

Gray then snapped out of the trance when he felt his puppy jump up onto his lap. He then put the invitation down on the table so that he could pet the dog for a bit.

"Hmm... What do you think I should do? Should I go to the reunion?" He asked while petting his cute furry companion. They quietly stayed like that for a minute before Gray carried the dog to his room to go to bed.

Now that the girls had arrived back at their apartment, in Hoody's room, Hoody had already gotten herself ready for bed. As she laid down on her bed, her mind once again wandered off to the envelope that both Gray and the girl from the restaraunt had recieved.

"I wonder what their relationship is..." Hoody said, thinking out loud to herself but then lightly patted her face to make her stop thinking of it. She then got under the covers and turned off the light to go to sleep. 

It was only a second that she tried to sleep but failed because scenarios of Gray being together with the girl from the restaraunt kept popping up in her mind.

"Aigoo! I know that it's none of my business but maybe I'll ask him about it tomorrow," Hoody thought as she sat up and looked at her stuffed bear as if she was talking to it. She tightly embraced it before putting it back beside her and put on some music to try and help her fall asleep.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The next day as Hoody made her way to the AOMG office, she thought it'd be a good idea to stop by a convenience store and buy some snacks for later.  A few minutes after buying the snacks, Hoody arrived at AOMG and she was greeted by the staff.  While she headed towards the studio, along the way she saw the other members. She greeted them good morning and made sure to give some snacks to them since there was plenty for everyone.

When she entered the studio, she saw that Gray wasn't there yet. Hoody put her stuff down on the couch then left to use the restroom before Gray arrived.

Twenty minutes had passed and Hoody was on her way back to the studio from the restroom. She ended up getting side tracked going to the restroom as staff members kept talking to her along the way.

"Are you ok? You seem tired," Hoody heard a deep voice say as it echoed through the hall. When she was about to turn the corner, she saw both Gray and Simon just standing outside Gray's studio talking. Her curiosity started to get the best of her and so Hoody hid in the corner to listen in on the conversation.

"I'm not tired at all, really, I'm fine....except for one thing..." Gray said as he began to sigh. Simon looked at Gray with worry and asked him what was wrong. Gray then started to explain his situation about the high school reunion to him hoping to get some advice for it.

"I don't know if I should go or not. And if I do end up going, I might see her there..." Gray said in a serious tone.

"So the envelope was an invitation to his high school reunion," Hoody, who was hiding in the corner, whispered to herself after hearing Gray's situation. She continued to watch the two talk.

"I know it'll be awkward for you, so why not bring someone with you?" Simon suggested to Gray thinking that it will make him feel more at ease.

"Hmm... Maybe I will, thanks Hyung!" Gray thanked Simon for the advice before they parted ways.

Once Gray was in his studio and Simon was no longer in sight, Hoody came out from hiding and tried to act like nothing happened. 

The day progressed on until the sun started to set. Next, Loco, who was one of the most  talented rappers in AOMG, came into Gray's studio. He wanted to inform the two that the members were going out for dinner and asked if they wanted to join.

"Yeah, I'll come with you guys! Just let me text Jessi first," Hoody smiled as she accepted Loco's invitation. Seconds after Loco left, Hoody messaged her best friend letting her know that she'll be home late. A moment later, as Gray and Hoody got into Gray's car, Hoody recieved back Jessi's text telling her to have fun and to not drink too much. Then Gray started driving to their destination.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

The members of AOMG were at one of their favorite restaurants. Since they were close with the owner, they would get free food or drinks as service. Everyone was happily enjoying their food while also doing a couple of shots of alcohol. Gray suddenly heard his phone ring and saw that it was from an unknown number. At first he hesitated to answer it, but thought that it could be someone calling about attending the school reunion. He quickly answered the phone.

"Hello? Is this Lee Sunghwa - ssi?" Gray barely heard a woman's voice say on the line due to the loudness from the restaurant.

"Ah...yes. Who is this?" Gray curiously asked. He then excused himself from the table to find somewhere quiet to continue the phone call. As he proceeded back to the conversation, the woman introduced herself as the class president and informed him of why she called.

"I'm sorry if it was a bad time to call, but I was just trying to confirm everyone's  attendance for our school's reunion next week. You'll be coming, right?" The class president asked with enthusiasm.

"I'll check my schedule and let you know by Monday," Gray said, though in his head, he was having second thoughts. Before hanging up, the woman told him the number to call back.

Shortly after the phone call, Gray came back to the table to find almost everyone had gotten so drunk except for Hoody.

"Oh, you're back!" Hoody said as Gray sat in his chair which was across from hers. He nodded then asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine, I stopped after the fifth shot," Hoody told him before taking sips of her water. 

Outside the restaurant, after the bill was already paid, Gray and Hoody were helping their drunk AOMG members get home by hailing taxies. When they hailed the last cab for the two CEOs, Gray told Hoody that he would take her home.

On the way to Hoody's apartment, it was quiet for a moment inside the car. Hoody then broke the silence when she started to say her thoughts on their outing.

"Do the guys normally drink a lot like that?" Hoody curiously asked and laughed a little thinking of the funny moments she encountered with them.

"Nah, they usually don't get this drunk. I guess they're in a super good mood now that you've joined our company," Gray replied as he still concentrated on the road. Hoody nodded in agreement to Gray's comment. The topic quickly changed when Gray talked about his packed schedule for next week.

"Wow! You must get tired a lot from doing shows and photoshoots," Hoody commented, giving him her sympathy after hearing his busy schedule.

"It does get a little tiring but I'm used to it. Besides, making music is what I love to do," Gray smiled confidently as he replied. He then asked about her schedule.

"Um... I think I'll be in the studio for two days, then I'll be doing a couple shows with Jay!" Hoody informed him as she looked at her phone to double check the information.

"Are you doing anything on the weekend?" Gray carefully asked, hoping that this would be a good opportunity to ask her to go his highschool reunion with him.

"This Weekend? Surprisingly I'm off," Hoody replied, though in her head, she was thinking the same as him about the reunion.

Before Gray continued on, Hoody took a deep breathe and confessed that she knew about his reunion and apologized. Gray was a little taken aback about what she did. But then, he just laughed it off and said it was okay. Hoody felt relieved to tell him the truth and to make it up to him, she told him that she would come with him to the reunion.

In a few minutes, they finally made it to Hoody's apartment. Hoody thanked him for the ride before heading inside.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

As of Saturday afternoon, Hoody had woken up and decided to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Good Morning sleepy head!" Jessi jokingly greeted her best friend as she was chilling on the sofa watch tv. When Hoody had gotten her drink, she went to the living room to see what was on tv.

"Hey girl. I am so tired from yesterday," Hoody tiredly said when she plopped down on the other sofa.

"So what happened yesterday?" Jessi asked, then sat up straight and turned down the volume on the tv so she could listen to HyunJung's eventful day.

Next, HyunJung started to tell Jessi everything that happened that day.

"Ha ha ha! That's so funny," Jessi commented when she heard what some of the guys said or did.

"Yeah, it was! Though Gray wasn't there to see it since he stepped out for a phone call," HyunJung mentioned then moved on to tell about going to Gray's highschool reunion.

"I need to find a dress by next week, so that's why I'm going to go shopping today," HyunJung told Jessi and asked if she wanted come help her pick out a dress. Jessi happily said yes. After their girl talk, the girls decided to eat breakfast before heading out shopping.

An hour or two later, they were at the mall where they went to search for Hoody's dress. Each store that they went to Hoody tried on different dresses but none of them were her style.

"Maybe we should take a little break from this?" HyunJung told Jessi before going back in the fitting room.

"Okay we will but first try on this last dress," Jessi replied as she handed the dress to the worker who was helping them.

The dress that Jessi had picked out was a Sapphire grey, floral dress. The floral print streamlined and their was metallic embellishments on one sleeve. It gave a very laid back style but it looked elegant.

"HyunJung-ah I'll be right back I'm going to check out the shoe section", Jessi called out to her friend as she got up from the little couch. HyunJung said ok while still in the fitting room.

Seconds after Jessi left to the shoe section of the store, Hoody heard a familiar woman's voice in the other fitting room.

"I can't wait for the reunion next week I'm so excited!" Hoody overheard the woman say as if she was on the phone with someone. Hoody tried to not pay attention to the woman's conversation and continue to try on the dress.

With Gray, he was at another photoshoot. After finishing up, he had planned to meet up with Simon D for lunch.

"Hey Hyung," Gray greeted the CEO before sitting down.

"Hey, about last night...thanks for calling a cab for us," Simon gave thanks on behalf of the members.

"Ah, no problem! I had no idea that you guys would drink so much though," Gray poked fun at yesterday's outing.

Simon groaned at the thought of his hangover from that night. Next, the food that Simon had ordered earlier came. The topic was then changed when Simon asked Gray about the highschool reunion.

"So, are you still thinking about whether or not to go?" Simon asked before digging into his food.

"Yeah...about that...I decided that I will go. I just have to call on Monday to confirm," Gray replied before he started to eat as well. Simon nodded his head hearing the decision.

"Will you be ok going by yourself since you might run into that girl?" Simon worriedly asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"Actually, I won't be going by myself because Hoody will be coming with me," Gray said and a suprised look came upon the CEO's face. Gray then had to tell the funny story of how it happened.

"Aigoo, could there be something happening between you two?" Simon teased with his Busan accent which made Gray laugh and say that they're only just friends.

Then Gray got a call from his manager letting him know that it was time to go to his next activity on his schedule. After the phone call, he took out his money to pay for his meal but Simon stopped him. He assured that he'll pay instead so that it won't make him late for his busy schedule. Gray quickly bowed thank you and said goodbye before leaving.

Back to the mall with Hoody and Jessi, Hoody was still in the fitting room. She stepped out of the fitting room to ask Jessi for her opinion. Sitting in the little waiting area was Jessi with a shoebox that rested on her lap.

"Yo! It looks amazing on you! I think you should get it," Jessi commented the moment Hyunjung came out and twirled slowly showing the dress. Then she showed the shoes that she found to go with the outfit.

"Wow so pretty! It's really comftable enough to wear all night too," HyunJung said as she was impressed by the comfort of the shoes.

Soon after their tiring day of shopping finished, the girls ended up grabbing lunch at a nearby cafe before heading home.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Monday came around and Gray had just called back the class president to confirm his attendance to the event.

"Great! I'll be looking forward to seeing you and everyone else on Saturday," the class president exclaimed with excitement.

"Ah- yeah, it's at 7PM right?" Gray asked making sure to not forget it. The class president replied yes before their phone called ended. After that, Gray felt a little bit at ease but still slightly anxious about how the party will turn out.

"Let's not think about that now, everything will be fine," Gray told himself shaking the thought out of his mind. He took a few deep breaths to calm down before getting out of his car and walking into the AOMG office.

As he made his way to his studio, a smile quickly formed when he saw Hoody step out the studio. Hoody was about to head up to the lounge when she saw Gray walking towards her way. She smiled back and greeted him hello then informed him of the meeting in the lounge.

"Meeting in the lounge? Is everyone there?" Gray asked while they walked.

"Probably, I received Jay's message about it awhile ago," Hoody replied. Gray nodded then told her that he didn't see the text since he had a phone call.

"Oh, about Saturday...the party will start at 7pm so I'll pick you up around 6pm?" Gray informed her.

In a few moments, the two arrived at the lounge to see Jay, Simon and Cha Cha chilling. Seconds after they greeted each other, the other members had finally came to join them.

"Now that everyone is here, we can start. Cool!" Jay started as he fixed his hair before putting back on his snapback. He continued, "I know y'all are wondering what this is about."

Everyone curiously nodded their heads as Simon cleared his throat before chiming in, "We've talked about this for a good couple months and we can finally tell you the exciting news."

Ugly Duck suddenly raised his hand to try an guess the news.

"Let me guess, you guys got girlfriends!" Ugly Duck said in a joking manner. Everyone started to laugh as Simon and Jay quickly denied it as they also laughed at the joke. As they calmed down from laughing, Jay finally announced the news.

"AOMG is finally going to have a world tour this year!" Jay excitedly said.

Everyone's reaction to the announcement was positive. They were hyped about visiting many places. Once the meeting was over, everyone headed back to their office to start prepping for the tour.

In the quietness of the campus library, Missha was diligently studying as she was done with all her classes for today. An hour and half passed so Missha checked her phone to see the time. She then got a notification about AOMG.

"They're going to have a world tour?!" The crazed fan spoke out loudly causing a small disturbance to the students near her. Ignoring their glares and shushing, Missha gathered her stuff feeling excited as she made her way to the bus station. Before going home, she decided to stop by a near by coffee shop where she happened to bump into Yezi.

 

 


	21. Chapter Twenty

A few seconds after Missha had ordered her coffee and was about to take a seat at one of the empty tables, Yezi noticed her in the corner of her eye and insisted that Missha sit with her and her friends.

"Yah! Moon Missha, over here!" Yezi called the young woman over. Missha walked over politely bowing to her seniors.

"Hello! I'm sorry, I can't stay long..." Missha pretended to explain.

"Aww really? I was hoping we could catch up for a little while," Yezi said, pretending to act nice and giving a little pout.

"I really am sorry but-

Missha tried to politely decline the offer and was interrupted when her order was announced. Before Missha could leave, Yezi had to quickly think of something that would make her stay.

"Well, it was nice seeing you. Too bad you won't be at our high school reunion party because Gray oppa and I will be performing a duet together," Yezi lied.

"Re-reunion party?" Missha was shocked when she heard it and turned back to face Yezi who had a little smirk on her face.

"I brought my car, so I can tell you all about it while I drive you home," Yezi offered as she tried to convince Missha to stay. The young woman thought about it for a moment and soon enough, she was sitting in the passenger seat of Yezi's car.

In the meantime with Jessi, she was at the salon getting her hair done before starting her busy schedule. The singer's hair was in the process of dying into a different color, this time it was platinum blonde. While having to sit in the chair for awhile, Jessi was starting to get bored. She decided to go on her phone and check up on all her social media. When she was on Instagram, at the top she saw that Dok2 had updated his story. Curious of what he was doing, she clicked on his icon which played a video of a cute puppy playing with it's toy. Dok2 was calling it's name trying to get the puppy's attention.

"Aww! So cute!" Jessi commented then showed it to the hairdresser. Jessi then DMed the rapper wondering if he was back from his tour. An hour later, she was done with the salon and on her way to the first stop on her schedule. She felt her heart skip a beat when she got a notification from Instagram that Dok2 had replied back.

"Yep I'm back! Just chillin at the crib. If you're free tonight, we can chill and have dinner."

Jessi read it quietly as her face started turning red from blushing. Forgetting that she wasn't alone in the car, her makeup artist, Vivian, observed Jessi's behavior for a moment before starting to tease the singer. The girls stayed like that throughout the car ride.

Now checking up on Hoody, who was at the studio preparing her set list for the concert. lt would be her first time participating in such a big event since she had just joined the company on their 3rd year anniversary.

"How many songs are we each performing?" Hoody questioned herself as she was on the computer scrolling through all her music files. The room was filled with silence mixed in with the occasional little snippets of her songs. There wasn't anyone but her at Gray's studio, which they shared, who could answer her at the moment.

"Okay, for now I'll just write down a couple of songs until I know how many songs the guys will do," Hoody thought out loud to herself. After an hour or two of writing down a few songs that she had in mind, she decided to take a minute break. As she felt the tiredness in her eyes from staring at the screen for so long, she went over to the couch to rest awhile. Somehow, when she woke up, she ended up in Gray's car.

"Oh, hey! You're awake!" Gray greeted the girl with his smiling face. Hoody didn't say anything as her eyes squinted in confusion at the unfamiliar surrounding.

"Um...where are we going?" Hoody, who was now fully awake, spoke up.

Gray still paying attention to the road explained everything to her.

"I thought I'd take you home if that's ok with you. I'm sorry for not waking you up sooner, I didn't want to disturb you," Gray sincerely apologized for his actions. Hoody giggled and told him that it was fine. Next, she directed him to how to get to her apartment. Throughout the car ride, it was very comfortable since they had a lot to talk about.

"Thank you for the ride, Gray-ssi," Hoody said after politely bowing and making sure that she had everything.

"No problem, you can just call me Gray. I'll see you tomorrow at the rehearsal," Gray replied before they parted ways.

Hoody waved goodbye before she slowly disappeared into the building.

 


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

The next day, in one of the venues for the upcoming AOMG concert, all of the members were present and working hard at the rehearsal. On stage stood Hoody and Gray ready to practice the Summer night remix.

"Are you guys ready?" DJ Wegun asked before putting on the music. The two nodded their heads giving him the cue to start.

As Hoody waited for her part to come, she tried to concentrate, but hearing Gray and feeling his strong stage presence gave her the vibe of when she first saw him perform at the club. Her train of thought broke when she almost missed the timing to sing her part. Luckily, it wasn't noticeable but they were able to practice once more before it was her turn to sing her own set of songs.

On the other hand, in the car with Yezi and Missha, there was a little awkward silence. It went away when Yezi turned on the radio and the song, "Drive," came on.

"Oh, it's Gray oppa!" Yezi excitedly started to sing along to the radio when Gray's part was on. Missha cleared her throat before initiating the coversation.

"So what are you exactly planning to do at the reunion?" Missha cautiously asked.

"Well, this Saturday..." Yezi stopped singing as her eyes were still focused on the road, "I want to perform with Gray oppa which will bring back the feelings that we once had and we'll finally be together like we should've been all along."

Yezi explained everything with determination in her voice. When they stopped at a red light, the girls talked more.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Missha asked, not understanding her logic. The light turned green as Yezi was about to answer, she started driving again.

"Tsk, Tsk , tsk. I thought you knew everything about Gray oppa since you've been following him in high school," Yezi scoffed.

"Hey, that was years ago, but college got in the way now so I can't often go see him," Missha retorted, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, anyway, back to me. I'll need your help to scheme a plan to get me on stage with him," Yezi replied changing back the topic.  
"What do I get out of this?" the younger girl questioned her sunbae.

"You get to feature on my album! Which oppa will help produce," Yezi promised.

Missha raised her eyebrow as if she was tempted by the offer.

"That's sweet of you to offer but I'm going to work for AOMG," Missha replied while on her phone.

In a few moments, they reached their destination. Missha directed her sunbae one last time, looking up from what she was doing, to help tell her where to park.

The sun was starting to set as nighttime approached. Jessi, once again in the passenger seat, was heading out to another scheduled event.

"So oppa, what do I have after this?" Jessi asked her manager whose focus was on driving.

"This is the last thing for today, why? Are you planning to go on a date with your boyfriend?" Her manager started to tease her and she playfully hit his free arm that rested on the arm rest as they both laughed.

"Oppa, I was just asking what's next after this," the flustered singer tried to reason, though still cracking up. The manager apologized as he chuckled a little finding his joke still funny.

At Dok2's apartment, the rapper was in the living room chilling on the couch, and watching tv while his two dogs played. It was definitely nice and relaxing to always come home after going on tour for so long. And now that promotions have ended, he could have a little break giving him a chance to maybe take his girlfriend out properly. Dok2's train of thought stopped when he felt a pair of paws on his knee. Looking down, he saw his fluffy puppy named Godiva standing on her hind legs.

"Godiva-ah, you want to come up?" Dok2 asked as he chuckled at her cuteness. He then sat up so he could pick her up. Moments after the puppy settled down on the couch, the doorbell rang making the rapper get up to answer it. Before he opened the door, he looked on the screen to see who it was. And sure enough, it was the 1llionaire crew with food and snacks. He didn't expect anyone to come over at this time but didn't mind when the homies came. In the end, they ate and played video games

 

 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Several hours later Gray had just gotten back into his apartment from his busy schedule. Seconds after entering his code and stepping inside, he took off his shoes then slipped on his slippers. He then heard the jingling sound of his dog's collar and little scratching noises the puppy made as it excitedly ran to greet Gray.

"Hey there !" Gray said as he bent down to pet it. A few minutes later, coming out of his room dressed in comfortable clothes, Gray decided to go to the living room to watch tv and relax a bit before going to bed.

"Let's see what's on right now," as he comfortably sat down on the sofa turning on the tv. He flipped through the channels and his eyes widened in surprise as an episode of "Unpretty Rapstars" came on. He saw someone familiar rapping among the other contestants.

"Yezi?" Gray whispered in surprise upon seeing his old high school crush. As he intently watched her performance, it made him remember all of their moments in high school like in the piano room. He would play while unknowingly she would sit beside him until she sang. Gray sadly smiled thinking of those memories. Suddenly, the channel changed, snapping Gray back to reality. Seeing beside him on the couch was his puppy, it was laying on top of the remote with a toy.

"I guess it's time for bed, huh?" Gray said as he picked up the puppy then turned off everything before going to his room.

At Missha's house, Missha was in the kitchen washing the dishes while Yezi scrolled through photos on her phone while waiting in the living room.

"Oh, I look so cute in that outfit!" Yezi said as she complimented her photo. A minute later, Missha joined her sunbae in the living room as she set down a big bowl of various slices of fruit on the coffee table.

"Here sunbae, have some fruit," Missha offered the older girl before taking a seat on the couch.

"Okay," Yezi looked up from her phone and set it down on the table before getting some fruit.

"So first I think we should start figuring out how to sneak me into the building," Missha started in between taking bites of her pineapple.

"I can try to arrange for you to come as my guest. I'll call the class president tomorrow," Yezi said knowing where to use her popularity skillfully. Missha agreeably nodded her head.

"I'm great at disguising myself," Missha proudly said.

"Ah, I totally forgot! What if oppa brings a date or something?" Yezi started to worry. Missha pushed the bowl a bit closer to Yezi, insisting to stay calm and have some more.

"Well, we can hold her hostage in the drama club's costume room," Missha suggested.

"Eh... I guess we'll discuss it more tomorrow, plus, I am not trying to go to jail," Yezi said after taking her last bite of the watermelon.

Suddenly, the topic changed to talking about high school memories and their lives now when the high school yearbook was brought out. Countless hours passed as the two girls reminisced their high school days. In the meantime, they both found out that they had similar interests.

"Whoa, it's almost twelve o'clock, you probably have work tomorrow," Missha said when she checked the time on her phone.

"Actually, I'm free tomorrow. How about you?" Yezi asked. Missha informed her that she didn't have classes until later in the day.

"Great! So is it ok if I stay here tonight?" Yezi asked. Missha said yes and they began their sleepover as friends.

However, back at Dok2's apartment, Dok2 plopped down tiredly on the couch after cleaning up the living room.

"Man, I'm so tired. Aren't you guys tired too?" Yawning, he turned to look towards the dogs. Then his phone on the table started ringing. His eyes widened in surprise to Jessi's name on the screen. He completely forgot that they were suppose to go out tonight. Before answering, he cursed himself in his head.

"Hello? Oppa?" Dok2 heard Jessi say on the line.

"Hey wassup?" The rapper tried to casually greet, not hinting the tiredness in his voice.

"I'm on my way home now since I just got done with my schedule," Dok2 hears his girl tiredly reply.

"Did you eat dinner?" Dok2 asked while he was thinking of something that he could do for his girlfriend. Jessi told him that she went out to eat Korean BBQ with the staff earlier.

"Oh man! We were supposed to meet tonight right? I'm so sorry, I forgot," Jessi apologized, remembering their conversation on Instagram.

"Nah, it's all good. If you want, we could go out tomorrow night?" Dok2 said then suggested tomorrow for another opportunity to see each other. Jessi accepted and the two talked a little while longer before Jessi reached the apartment


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

The next day was the last full day of rehearsing for AOMG's Follow The Movement Concert. All the members were present in the waiting rooms waiting for their stylist to come.

"Look! It's our goddess, Hoody!" Simon pointed out with the phone camera, recording everyone around in the waiting room.

"Hello, I'm Hoody," Hoody shyly said and awkwardly smiled when introducing herself in front of the camera. The CEO chuckled before moving on to see what the others were up to. Some of them were getting their makeup done or on their laptops watching videos.

Gray then entered the waiting room, dressed and ready. He acted cool when Simon D started filming him before leaving the room. As he sat down and greeted Hoody, his phone rang abruptly seeing it was the class president calling.

"Hello?" Gray answered his phone.

"Oh, Sunghwa -Ssi! Thank goodness you answered," the class president exclaimed, feeling a bit of relief.

"Oh...Are you okay?" Gray concernedly asked.

"I'm really sorry to ask you this so sudden, but will you be our musical guest? We were going to have legendary group S.E.S come but due to their tour, they're unable to," The class president reasoned.

"Ah... I see...ok sure I'll do it," Gray agreed after hearing the circumstance.

"Really? You are a lifesaver! You can do a mini sound check tomorrow if you'd like," The class president informed before the call ended. Gray turned to Hoody's direction to ask if she'd like to perform with him at the reunion after explaining the situation.

"Ok, sure!" Hoody happily replied, the others overheard a bit of the conversation and started playfully teasing the two, making their faces turn red from blushing.

Meanwhile, with the newly formed friendship between Yezi and Missha, the two had spent an hour or so shopping at the mall. Now at the food court, they were sitting at a table sipping on smoothies.

"Have you thought of anything yet?" Missha asked stirring her drink a bit.

"I'll distract oppa by dancing with him after my friends get him to sign his album ..." Yezi explained. Missha nodded her head liking the plan so far.

"Right, I'll pretend to be helping the staff while keeping my eye on the target," Missha chimed in. Thirty minutes after coming up with ideas that they were satisfied with, it was then time for Missha to go to class.

"Unnie, I'm sorry I gotta get going now," Missha said as she checked the time on her phone.

"That's fine, I'll drop you off," Yezi replied as the two stood up, throwing away their empty cups, before leaving the mall.

Until now, Jessi 's schedule had came to an end and was headed home. During the ride home, she texted Dok2 confirming their date later.

"I should update Hyojung about this," Jessi thought to herself, getting excited just thinking of the date.

"So, where are you guys planning to go on your date?" Vivian, who sat in the back, curiously asked.

"I honestly don't know because yesterday we were supposed to go out....plus we were really busy and forgot," Jessi explained.

Vivian nodded in understanding, she recommended, "If you guys still can't think of any place then I recommend the Cheonggyecheon stream and plaza. I heard it's the best place to go on dates"

Jessi searched up the place on her phone in a few seconds. After she found it, she was in awe at how pretty it looked.

"Yo! It's so pretty! I really want to go there now," Jessi exclaimed, still scrolling down seeing the different photos.

Thirty minutes had passed, finally arrived at the apartment. Then Jessi entered the apartment followed by Vivian who was going to redo her makeup for her date.

"Yes, I'm finally home!" Jessi said with relief after putting her bag down. She kicked off her shoes before laying on the couch.

"Aren't you going to text Dok2 asking what time he'll come?" Vivian asked as she sat down on one of the arm chairs. Jessi stayed quiet for awhile taking in the comfort of the couch before answering the question, "Yeah, I will. I just wanna stay like this for ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, still laying down, Jessi texted Dok2 before getting ready.

 


	25. Chapter Twenty- Four

Ding*! Dok2 received one last text from Jessi. As he was getting ready to leave the studio, he saved his work before heading out.

"Peace out, guys!" Dok2 said, letting his homies know he was leaving.

"Later, Hyung...wait you're going home?" Hash swan replied as he swiveled in his chair to face Dok2.

"Nah, I gotta date tonight with Jessi," Dok2 replied. Then he took out his phone from his pocket, replying back to his girl's text. Hash swan nodded his head in understanding while the others were 'oo'-ing. Dok2 laughed then waved goodbye, making his way down to his car.

Meanwhile with Hoody, the rehearsal had just ended. Hoody walked off stage heading back to the waiting room to gather up her stuff. After changing back into regular clothes, Hoody decided to hit up Jessi and see what was new with her.

"Hello? HyunJung?" Hoody heard Jessi say.

"Hey! I just finished rehearsing and I'm about to leave soon," Hoody replied. A few minutes later, the guys came talking amongst themselves while they get their stuff as well.

"Oh ok, right now Vivian is doing my makeup for my date tonight," Hoody heard her best friend excitedly say.

"Aww, your first date! I can't wait to hear all about it," Hoody said. The girls talked a bit more before hanging up. The guys were still packing up while they were making plans on where to eat.

"Hey, Hoody? Are you down to get some food?" Jay asked, fixing his hair before putting on his snapback. Hoody thought for a second, remembering that Jessi won't be back until later.

"Yeah," Hoody responded back. Gray then sat down on the chair next to where Hoody stood.

"You can ride with me, if you want," Gray said. Hoody smiled and nodded her head yes to his offer. Once they figured out want they wanted to eat, everyone headed out to their respective cars.

Now checking back with Jessi, who was sitting at her vanity as Vivian worked her magic. A minute or two later, she was ready and all she needed was her bag and flats.

"Wow! So pretty! Thank you so much, Viv!" Jessi exclaimed while looking at the mirror as her fingers ran through her hair. She then got up and gave Vivian a hug before putting on her shoes. Dok2's name suddenly appeared on the screen of her phone and she answered it coconfirming his arrival.

"Ok, I'm ready! I'll see you later, girl," Jessi said while they both walked to the front door.

"Okay, have fun! Tell me what happens tomorrow," Vivian said, giving her friend one last hug. Without wasting any time, Jessi reached Dok2's car and they drove off to their destination.

Dok2 and Jessi were on their date in Cheongyecheon plaza and stream. They saw many couples and tourists walking around, enjoying the nightlife.

"So, what do you want to check out first?" Dok2 asked as he put his car keys in his pocket after locking the car.

"I guess we can get some food at the plaza," Jessi said, tucking in strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. While the date progressed on, the two seemed happy and even more close.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream now, then go see the stream?" Dok2 asked as they left the café.

"Yeah, let's play rock, paper, scissors to see who pays," Jessi suggested as she was competive in nature. Dok2 laughed, then agreed to the bet. Upon finding the ice cream shop, they get on line talking about what flavor they each wanted before playing rock, paper, scissors. It was a game of three rounds. The first two rounds was a tie until Jessi lost with scissors to rock.

"No! I lost! Ok, I'll pay for the ice cream since you paid at the cafè," Jessi said, accepting her defeat as they had reached the counter. Once their order came, the two headed to the stream and from then on, it was an incredible way to end the date.

 

 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five [THE END] Part 1 & 2

The AOMG crew was still at the restaurant finishing up dinner when Gray had excused himself to the restroom. Loco, who sat to the right of Hoody, turned towards her starting a conversation.

"So you and Gray Hyung seem really close now," Loco commented.

"Yeah, we've become really good friends. I'm grateful to him and everyone here," Hoody said before taking a sip of her drink. Loco nodded his head in agreement.

"I think lately, or ever since you came to AOMG, his mood is a lot happier than before, so thanks," Loco smiled.

"Ah- you don't have to thank me, I'm just so honored to be apart of all of this." Hoody, flustered from the comment, waved her hand side to side. Loco laughed realizing the reason why Gray liked her even if he hadn't said anything.

"Well, all I have to say is he's a good guy that deserves to find happiness," Loco commented then gave her a wink before leaving the table to go to the restroom as Gray came back ready to head home.

Friday morning approached as both Jessi and Hoody were awake and having a quick breakfast.

"Girl! I need to update you on my date last night," Jessi exclaimed after taking a sip of her drink.

"So, how was it?" HyunJung asked. While Jessi was in the middle of talking, HyunJung tried to keep focus but Loco's words from last night kept replaying in her mind.

"Hello!? HyunJung, are you even listening?" Jessi waved her hand in front of her spaced out friend's face. Snapping back to reality, HyunJung apologized as she quickly finished eating. "Are you feeling ok?" Jessi asked with a concerned look upon her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess...I'm just tired from yesterday," Hyunjung assured her friend. Jessi nodded her head. HyunJung then took a deep breath, deciding to tell her about last night but when she was about to, her manager was already outside waiting for her. "I'll tell you everything when I get home. Promise!" HyunJung said before leaving for work.

In the meantime, Gray had just arrived at his old high school where he and Hoody would do their mini rehearsal. He was then greeted by the class president as she walked along the halls.

"Sunghwa- ssi, you're here! Ok, you can head to the gym now if you want. Everything has been set up for you," the class president informed him before moving on with her schedule. Gray nodded in understanding as he was now alone in the halls. He then checked his phone for the time and then texted Hoody to make sure she was driving to the correct place. For a moment he found himself starting to reminisce his high school days when he decided to walk around to pass the time and wait for Hoody.

Meanwhile with Yezi and the other girls including Missha, they were at a cafè having breakfast. They were going over their plan once more for the high school reunion tomorrow night.

"Missha, you know what to do right?" Yezi started to say looking at Missha who sat across from her.

"Yep! I disguise myself as one of the staff and keep track of Gray oppa's date," Missha confidently answered then received a satisfied nod from Yezi. Next, she asked the girls about their tasks which was to keep Gray distracted until it's time to perform.

"Good! Now that we know the plan for tomorrow, we'll meet at the school at 5pm, ok?" Yezi further instructed them soon after breakfast was done and they carried on having a fun filled day of shopping.

At the mini rehearsal, Hoody arrived at the school, meeting Gray at the front gate. During rehearsal, Hoody made a few mistakes. Still unable to shake off Loco's lingering words, it was making it hard to focus.

"Hey, are you ok? Should we take a little break?" Gray asked out of concern. Hoody nervously laughed and nodded yes. Gray then dismissed the band for a ten minute break. As Hoody sat at the edge of the stage, Gray joined her as well. There was silence for a moment before Gray spoke.

"Wow, being back in this school really brought back some of my good and painful memories," Gray started to say, making Hoody turn to face him as he chuckled.

"Really? What were you like as a student?" Hoody curiously asked. Suddenly, Gray jumped down from the stage.

"Come on, I'll show you," Gray said as he smiled and held out his hands for her. Without hesitation, Hoody put her trust in him to safely bring her down. Gray only then started the tour.

Within a few minutes, they were able to see most of the school until they stopped at Gray's favorite place in the whole school. He then showed her the music room.

"This here is my sanctuary and where our music club held practices," Gray informed her as soon as they entered the room.

" Wow! I'm sure you've had lots of girls swoon with your original music?" Hoody said teasingly as she sat down beside him on the piano bench.

"Some girls did, but I've only liked one girl but that was only during high school..." Gray said as he chuckled at her comment. He then remembered the times he had with Yezi and he quickly shook the thought away and started playing a song they both knew, "Me, Myself and I," by Beyoncé. Hoody smiled as she sang as he played the piano. After their little duet was over, their eyes locked. Hoody felt it in her heart that she finally understood what Loco meant.

"The girl you said that you liked...do you still like her?" Hoody cautiously asked, hoping it not be too personal. Gray thought about it and smiled.

"No, because I've learned to move on and love someone else. Also, I get to see her everyday at the studio," Gray answered in a sly manner thinking she would soon figure it out.

"Could that girl be me?" asked Hoody. She then started to blush as he answered by nodding his head. Their sweet moment ended with a kiss. Next, the couple walked hand and hand back to the gym.

Saturday night came around and it was the day of Gray's high school reunion. At Jessi and HyunJung's apartment, Hoody had just finished getting ready for the party.

"So, how do I look?" Hoody asked as she strode into the living room to show Jessi.

"Girl, yes! You look gorgeous! Gray will love it," Jessi commented, making her best friend blush.

"Thanks! I still can't believe it...we're going to the reunion as a couple," HyunJung said, taking a spot on the couch next to Jessi.

"I'm so happy for you guys, now we can double date!" Jessi said excitedly at the thought. Hoody's phone suddenly rang and Gray's name was on the screen.

"Hey! I'm here! I'll head up to your apartment now," Gray informed his girlfriend as soon as she answered.

"Okay, see you soon. Bye!" Hoody replied before their call ended. Moments later, Gray had reached the girl's apartment with a wide smile. He was holding a medium sized box behind his back as, with his free hand, he rang the door bell.Jessi then had answered the door.

" Hello, I'm Gray." He introduced himself as he politely bowed to Jessi.

"Ah, ye, I'm Jessi, and HyunJung is inside waiting," Jessi replied as she opened the door wider so he can enter the apartment.

"HyunJung-ah! Gray is here!" Jessi called out to Hoody who was checking her purse to make sure she had everything. Hoody then went to greet Gray.

"Wow! You look really beautiful," Gray said, looking stunned the moment his girlfriend came up to him.

"Thank you and you look handsome, too," Hoody shyly smiled and tucked strands of hair behind her ear. Gray smoothly presented a corsage to his lovely girlfriend. Jessi acted as a photographer by taking pictures of the happy couple.

"Okay, I think you guys should get going now," Jessi suggested as she looked at the time on her cell phone.

"Arasso, I'll text you when I'm coming home," Hoody said as the two best friends hugged before parting.

"Have fun, girl, and you have to tell me how it was later!" Jessi said before the couple left for the party.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon, guests were starting to arrive at the high school where the reunion was being held. In the school's courtyard were Yezi and the girls who were going over their plan once more before initiating it.

"Ha-yun, Jin Ae, you brought the CDs, right?" Yezi asked the girls.

"Yup, right here!" The girls replied as they took them out from their purses and held it up.

"I listened to it last night and I have to say my favorite song is "In my head" because it's so catchy," Jin Ae commented.

"Ooh, my favorite song is "Dangerous" featuring Jay Park! I just love Jay's voice!" Ha-yun said as she and Jin Ae started to fan girl.

"Okay, okay, enough album review talk. Let's move on," Yezi ordered then looked in Missha's direction and saw Missha in her disguise, ready to begin the mission. Yezi nodded then began handing out mini wireless earpieces.

"Use these to let me know what's going on with Gray oppa and the girl," Yezi explained as she put one on herself. The three nodded in understanding. After they've put on the earpieces, it was time to head into the building.

Thirty minutes later, Gray and Hoody have arrived at the reunion. They were happily greeted by Gray's classmates upon entering the school's gym. Missha, who disguised herself as part of the staff, was carrying a tray of hor d'oeuvres and spotted Gray and Hoody talking to Gray's friends. She immediately informed Yezi of their whereabouts through the earpiece.

"Okay, good job," Yezi replied back as she made her way back to the gym from the restroom. When Yezi stepped back into the gym, she scanned the room to see Gray still talking while Hoody stood quietly stood beside him. A smirk appeared on her face seeing the shy woman, so she started making her way over to them. Unexpectedly, Gun came up to her.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," he said with his still charming smile.

"You found me! But I have to go," Yezi sarcastically replied trying to walk past him.

"Go where? I was hoping that we could talk," Gun said. Yezi, speaking quietly through her earpiece, summoned Ha yun and Jin Ae to cover for her to buy her time.

"We can talk only for a minute," Yezi agreed then the two left to talk in the halls.

Both Ha yun and Jin Ae, with Gray's album in hand, pushed through the crowds as they made their way over to Gray and Hoody. In the middle of his conversation, Gray felt someone tap on his right shoulder.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Jin Ae happily greeted a confused Gray.

"Um yeah, it has, and you guys still look the same as I remember," Gray replied. He then introduced Hoody to the girls. There was a brief moment of awkward silence, then Ha yun complimented on the "Call me Gray" album. Gray humbly accepted the compliment and soon he was distracted talking to Ha yun and Jin Ae that he hadn't notice Hoody had left his side.

In the meantime with Jessi in the apartment, she was all dressed up to go clubbing with Dok2 as well as the Illionaire ambition members. Dok2 arrived at her apartment just as she slipped on her heels, then she opened the door to greet her boyfriend.

"Damn, I didn't know my girlfriend was this pretty!" Dok2 said, complimenting Jessi and making her blush. She playfully hit his arm.

" Ew oppa, that was so corny," Jessi laughed at the compliment. Next, Jessi grabbed her jacket and purse then they headed out of the building to Dok2's car.

Now back at the high school reunion, Gray was still talking to Yezi's friends while still not knowing where his girlfriend went.

In the halls were Gun and Yezi who were talking.

"So, why did you come tonight to find me?" Yezi coldly asked, speaking first.

"I came because I wanted to tell you something," Gun said anxiously, scratching the back of his neck. Yezi crossed her arms waiting for him to continue explaining himself.

"I know that we can't change the past, and ever since we broke up the memories of us kept a hold on me," Gun said, unable to keep eye contact with Yezi.  
"Look, Oppa, I understand where you're coming from but I've moved on. It's time for me to look for my own happiness." Yezi said before turning to go back to the party.

"I can make you happy this time and I know now exactly where I'm supposed to be.... which is by your side," Gun called out to her and grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving, trying to persuade her.

"That's really sweet of you to say oppa but I can't," Yezi said trying to keep it together.

"Please, tell me because I don't understand. What? Are you still too busy chasing Sunghwa who doesn't even feel the same way I do about you?" Gun accused her. Yezi didn't respond to the question and Gun's grip on Yezi's wrist loosened.

"Now that you know how I feel, maybe it's my turn to move on, I'll see you around." Gun gave a sigh of relief, feeling like a burden has been lifted in his heart. With that said, Gun left her with his words echoing in her head before going back inside the gym. Once Gun was out of sight, Yezi wiped away her fallen tears and decided to resume the mission by looking for Hoody. Missha, who was still in disguise, informed Yezi that Gray and his special guest would be performing soon.

"Okay, thanks, Missha," Yezi responded back into her earpiece.

In the emptiness of the girl's bathroom, Hoody was touching up her makeup.

"Gray seems to be still really popular here," she sighed, looking at her reflection while talking to herself. "I know I shouldn't have left the way I did...but it was awkward."

She sighed once more, "Maybe I'm just afraid that one of them is the girl he used to have feelings for... and what if tonight those feelings came back?" Hoody said, trying to shake away the thought from her mind. Suddenly, the creaking sound of the bathroom door startled Hoody who turnee her head to see who it was.

"Excuse me, Miss? You wouldn't happen to come here with Gray oppa, did you?" Yezi asked as she entered the bathroom.

"Me? Ah yes, I did," Hoody shyly replied.

"Aw, what's the matter, honey? You look upset," Yezi said, pretending to act concerned. Hoody assured that nothing was wrong.

"Thank you for your concern, but Gray is probably looking for me," Hoody politely said, bowing before leaving.

"Wait! I'm Yezi, a friend of Gray oppa, maybe I can help," Yezi introduced herself with a fake smile. Hoody smiled back, introducing herself as well.

"Now that we're friends, lets go outside and get some fresh air. Then you can tell me everything," Yezi slyly suggested to the already vulnerable young woman.

"I'm OK, really. Gray must be looking for me..." Hoody said politely, declining the suggestion before trying to leave the bathroom again. Yezi, with her arms crossed, confessed that she was the girl Gray fell in love with back in highschool . Upon hearing that, Hoody stopped walking and faced Yezi with eyes widened in suprise.

"So, it was you who broke his heart and made him hestitate coming here? I think he's had enough of it," said Hoody truthfully. Yezi was silent, trying to figure out what to say. Everything Hoody said was true then Song Gun's words made her even more guilty that she broke down crying.

"It's true, I did all that back then because I was too caught up in being popular," Yezi explained as she sobbed into her hands. Hoody, feeling bad, comforted her. Then, Hoody's phone rang and it was Gray calling to tell her it's time for their performance.

"Go perform with Gray oppa. I'll be fine and I am truly sorry for causing all this mess..." Yezi genuinely apologized as she wiped away her tears. She then started fixing herself up before going back to the party.

During the rest of the night, everyone had a great time. Hoody and Gray got to perform. Yezi and Gun decided to give their relationship another try after calling off the mission. Also, Yezi and her friends apologized to Gray and he was glad to finally know the truth.

The next morning at Jessi and Hoody' s apartment, the girls had their girl talk while they ate breakfast like usual. By the afternoon, they were picked up by their boyfriends for a cute double date to the Hangang theme park.

Several months after the reunion, things had definitely changed for everyone. Moon Missha finally graduated college and now worked at AOMG like she wanted, but as a makeup artist. Yezi still pursued rapping even though she was a member of girl group. She then debuted as a solo artist eventually collabing with Gray. As for AOMG, 1llionaire crew, and Jessi, they still successfully put out new music. Lastly, all the happy couples continued to live happily ever after.

  
                                                                      {The End}

 


End file.
